


That's a Wrap!

by sexysigyn



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hotel Sex, Loss of Virginity, wrap party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexysigyn/pseuds/sexysigyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has just wrapped filming on his latest film and his GF seeks to make this a wrap party to remember</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's a Wrap!

Standing in front of the full-length mirror in my bedroom, I smacked my lips together as I capped the red lipstick. Evaluating the whole effect, I was pleased with what I saw. Little black dress that was fitted in all the right places and a neckline that was just low enough to show cleavage but not to be unseemly, blonde hair curled just right, and the wings on my cat eye were perfectly symmetrical. It was his last night in town and I wanted to make sure he remembered this as the best wrap party he ever attended.  
“Headed to the party?” Alyssa asked, looking me up and down. In contrast to my glam appearance, she was in Spongebob pyjama pants, an acid green cami that clashed spectacularly, socks, and eating a bowl of Apple Jacks, oblivious to the fact her facemask had dried and started to peel. My roommate had helped cover my ass the whole time I was strategically placing myself around town, hoping to catch the eye of the handsome movie star currently filming his newest drama. All the times I had skipped out on study groups, nights out, campus activities, Alyssa had made excuses for me. I didn’t know how she managed to keep the tales convincing but my frequent absences had never been questioned. Tonight, she winked at me as I beamed at her, nodding my head. After hanging around local coffee shops, bars, and the hotel restaurant, I had made his acquaintance… and more. “I’d do you,” she said by way of approval.

I winked at her as I rifled through my clutch, making sure everything was accounted for. ID, cash, keys, lipstick… condom. We had only been seeing each other on the down low for six weeks but it was now or never. I was ready. Tomorrow he would board a plane back to London and the chances of this fling lasting plummeted. Was it reckless? Perhaps. Would I regret it? I might. Wouldn’t know unless I took that chance, would I?

“Don’t wait up for me,” I advised Alyssa, glancing at her over my shoulder. “It might be a long night!”

She winked and waved me out the door. “Get it, girl!” she encouraged, words muffled as the door closed.

Outside the building, a long black limo waited at the curb, driver leaning against the side. Greeting me with a nod and smile, he opened the door so I could slide inside. “Mr. Tom will meet you at the party,” he informed me. “Your name is on the list at the door.”

I nodded in acknowledgement. “Thank you, sir.”

He dipped his chin and closed the door, hurrying back to the drivers’ seat and starting the engine. Moving down the street toward the main drag through town, I inspected the interior of the car. I had never ridden in such luxury. It was a shame I was the only occupant; there was so much room, space for at least seven other people. And there really was a basin for champagne, even if it was empty. Plush black leather seats cradled me as I sat in the quiet cabin, anticipating the moment I would step out of the vehicle at the hotel. Would there be photographers? A crowd of curious onlookers wondering who this girl was? Even if I didn’t arrive with him, even if they had no idea who I was or why I was there, I always loved being the object of envy. 

To my disappointment, there were only a few autograph hunters milling around outside the doors. Two police officers stood by, observing to make sure that nobody started any scenes. Clutching their phones and notebooks, the onlookers twittered as I walked past them but did not engage me. I wasn’t who they were looking for. Unbeknownst to them, my date had relocated to this hotel two nights before to avoid just this situation.

The interior of the hotel was modern and streamlined but swanky nonetheless. Except for the New Age music that played softly through hidden speakers, it was unnaturally quiet. The footman who opened the door for me noticed my confusion and directed me down a hallway. “Ballroom is just down there on the right, miss.” I nodded in appreciation and strolled toward the door, my anxiety rising. What if I arrived before him? I didn’t know anyone in there. I was just a graduate student at the university and in no way connected to the film industry. If anyone was interested in listening, I could talk about my thesis and how I was struggling to find reliable sources and reference material. But I doubted my research would interest anyone in that room.

The party was in full swing when I slipped inside. I scanned the room for him, my face falling when I did not see his figure in the crowd. As I feared, I arrived before he did. Wishing to remain inconspicuous, I skirted the dance floor, hugging the wall as I made my way to an empty table. I was so intent on making it there unnoticed that I jumped when a hand clasped my shoulder, startling me to a halt. “Did I startle you? I’m so sorry,” a low, slightly gravelly voice whispered in my ear.

“Tom,” I sighed, relief spreading through my body. I turned around and into his embrace. His new royal blue Oxford was freshly ironed but, as per usual, left at least a quarter of the way unbuttoned and the sleeves carefully rolled to the elbow. Nuzzling against his chest, I could smell the spiciness of his cologne clinging to his skin. It was both intoxicating and comforting. “I was afraid I’d have to wait for you.”

“I saw you sneak in,” he explained, taking my hand and leading me toward the table. “I didn’t mean to frighten you. Will you forgive me?”

“Of course,” I reassured, sinking into the seat he pulled out for me. “I know if I don’t, you will beg and plead with me until I concede. I’d rather dance.” I winked at him as he took the seat across from mine.

It was a wink he returned as he popped the cork on a bottle of Möet Chandon and poured us two flutes. “Then I won’t have to cajole you into getting out on the floor with me.”

“You never will,” I agreed. I took the glass of champagne he offered, lifting it into the air. “Here’s to another successful fim! Cheers!”

“Cheers, darling!” he responded enthusiastically.

Quickly draining our first, then second glasses of champagne, he stood and moved next to my chair, holding out his hand. “May I have this dance?”

Placing my fingers on his warm palm, I smiled and rose, walking with him to the crowded dance floor. “It would be a pleasure.”

There was a photographer making his way around the room, capturing random snapshots: spontaneous dancing, couples posing, and just all the high-spirited moments throughout the evening. No sooner had we made it to the floor than he was beside us and Tom had wrapped his arms around my waist, both of us twisting our torsos to face the camera, laughing with mirth as he snapped our picture. The songs were all fast-paced, mostly contemporary pop songs with some classic rock staples thrown in. As we danced, we drew closer and closer, Tom wrapping his arms around my waist as he kissed me, his pelvis bumping against mine. Beneath my dress, I could feel myself getting wet, both from sweat and arousal. His hands migrated a little lower during a particularly raunchy rap song, leaving me worried I wouldn’t survive until the end without jumping his bones there on the dance floor.

Sweat beading on his forehead and staining the front and underarms of his shirt navy blue, he leaned down to whisper in my ear, breath tickling a few stray hairs on the back of my neck. “Shall we go someplace more private?”

No sooner had the elevator doors closed than he had me pinned in the corner, assaulting my mouth as his hand slid down my arm to lace his fingers with mine. His kisses were more intense than anything I had ever felt before, ripe with a need I had only lately begun to understand. He wanted me as much as I wanted him. I raised my knee and he grabbed it with his free hand, hiking it around his waist as he pressed me harder against the wall, my heel slipping out of my shoe as I rose onto my tip-toes. His kiss tasted of champagne and left me feeling as dizzy as several glasses of the bubbly. The feeling was delicious.

We giggled as the doors slid open on his floor and we tumbled out, met by astonished looks from a distinguished looking older couple waiting on the other side. “Excuse us,” Tom begged, polite as always despite his laughter. Still clutching my hand, he pulled me down the hall, neither of us bothering to look back as the man and woman stepped inside the vacant lift. Did they recognize him? No idea. I didn’t care either way. What I cared about was how I was going to spend his last night in town.

“1507,” he said, stopping in front of a door and pulling his billfold from the back pocket of his slacks. “Entrez-vous, mademoiselle.”

The room was dark but he had no sooner hit the lights than he was on me again, more aggressive than before. “Are you sure about this?” his asked, breath tickling my jaw as his kissed his way to my throat. “We don’t have to.”

“I want to,” I declared, dropping my clutch to the floor. I had thought this through, evaluated my feelings, and considered the aftermath. I was still just as ready now as I was when I regarded my reflection before leaving the apartment.

Teeth nipping at my neck, I shivered as his fingers slid up my arm, caressing my shoulder before moving to my back, gently grasping the zipper of my dress. Dimly my mind registered this is really happening! but I was too preoccupied at the new sensations awakening in my body. The coiling need in my lower stomach, the feeling of emptiness below that, the electricity that emanated from his fingertips at every touch, tendrils of lightening that branched across my skin like a slow burning flame … all foreign yet so familiar. So inherently human.

His lips met mine again, coaxing them open as he pulled the bodice of the dress down to my hips, the sweet taste of Möet once more filling my mouth as his tongue danced with mine. Six years before, anticipating the adventures to be had at college, I purchased a black bustier with chiffon panels and bows of pale pink satin. Tonight was the first time I had worn it outside my own bedroom, pining for the day when I would do more than make sure it still fit. Half a dozen years of waiting for someone else to see it and it didn’t matter if Tom tore it from my body much less if he paid attention to it.

“Is this your way of sending me off in style?” he asked, fingers flittering over the lace ruffle along the top of the bust. “With naughty black lingerie?”

“Us Southern girls are nothing if not sugar and spice and everything nice,” I explained, popping open each button on his shirt, one at a time. “Our hospitality included.”

He hummed in agreement, deftly unhooking the line of hook-and-eye closures down the back. Pinching the corners of the corset between his thumb and forefinger, his fingers lightly brushed over my breast as he pulled it away from my skin, dropping it at our feet. 

Cupping the tissue with his palms, his mouth made its way from mine, laying tiny kisses in the valley between them before tracing the outline of my nipple with his tongue. I arched into him, clutching his upper arms as he sucked my tit, teeth grazing the sensitive skin. Every little movement elicited a response in my loins, the muscles in my abdomen tightening with yearning. When he switched to nurse at the other breast, he guided me toward the bed, the illumination of the city lights outside the window lighting our path.

Slowly I reclined back onto the comforter, giggling as he splayed his fingers, skimming over my legs and dipping to the inside of my thighs, my hips bucking at how tantalizingly close his fingertips came to where I was already dripping with want. My giggling continued as he crouched over my body, eyes shining with mischief as he lowered his face, gaze never breaking with mine, and pulled my black satin panties off. Quickly enough, though, my laughter turned to moans as he dove between my legs, planting a kiss at the lowest possible point of my pelvis while a single finger slipped into my cleft, tweaking my clit.

I cried out at his touch, my body undulating with every pass of his fingertip. In the past six weeks, how many times had I fantasized it was him caressing me as I touched myself? I had not bothered to keep track but it was at least several times a week. In all those private moments I could not comprehend just how it felt to actually have his hands on me, his breath tickling my lips as his eyes bored into mine, sapphire in the darkness.

“Open your eyes,” he instructed as one long digit pushed inside my tight canal, slowly joined by a second. “Focus on me.”

I obeyed, stretching my mind to capacity to maintain eye contact as his fingers pumped in and out of me faster and faster, pressure inside my body building to a crescendo as he simultaneously manipulated the little bud under his thumb. Just as I felt myself about to surrender to the pleasure, he backed away, edging toward the end of the bed. “I can’t,” he whispered. “I don’t know when or if I’ll see you again. I can’t take this from you and then run off.”

Ignoring the irresistible urge to finger myself, completing the job he had left unfinished, I sat up and watched as he moved toward the window, the bulge in his trousers highlighted by the orange glow of the city lights. “Tom,” I soothed, my voice husky with desire. “I would not have gone this far, I would not have offered it had I not been aware of this. We are adults, well aware of the complications of your job and my being a student. I hope it will not be the case, but we just might never see each other again. It’s a risk I factored in when deciding how far to let this go. Tonight, let’s not focus on tomorrow.”

His head fell back, groaning at the ceiling. “You’re making an awfully good argument for why I shouldn’t say no.”

“Then don’t,” I purred. “Come finish what you started.”

Without further hesitation, he swiftly undid his belt and pants, pushing them down his hips and legs, abandoning them in a dark puddle on the floor as he stepped out of them. I gawked at his erect cock, standing so stiff and proud away from his body, bouncing slightly as he stalked toward the bed. A little voice inside my head worried this would hurt; not that I had much experience with male genitalia but Tom was undoubtedly large by any standard. Allowing myself to be led by pure instinct, I reached toward him and lightly traced my index finger over the large vein that ran the length of the organ, a gesture met by a shiver that seemed to shake through all six feet two inches of Tom’s lanky body. “Do you have a…?” he trailed off. “I don’t have any. Didn’t anticipate this.”

I nodded toward the bag I had dropped to the carpet earlier. “In there.”

It took three strides for his long legs to cover the space, bending down and snapping open the clasp on the clutch. He pulled the little maroon Trojan packet and tore it open, his chest heaving as he unrolled the latex on his pulsing length. I waited patiently, watching the sensuous, erotic display with wide eyes. That same little voice that wondered if my first time would hurt was now practically jumping up and down with excitement, unable to believe this was really happening. Outside, however, I remained as composed as I could manage.

Once again I sank back into the pillows as he crawled up the bed, his skin hot on mine as he covered my body with his. I felt the pressure of his erection against my lower abdomen as I held him close, my tongue tangling with his as he kissed me, starting with my mouth but slowly working his way back down my body until his breath tantalized the outer skin of my pussy. My muscles clenched as I convulsed as he licked me from bottom to top, the tip of his tongue applying just enough pressure to drive me to insanity. “Ohhhh fuck,” I cried, eyes rolling back in my head.

Over and over he lapped at my cunt, sucking at my clit as the tip of his tongue flicked back and forth, his moans barely audible over my strangled cries. Besides clawing at the sheets, I did not know what to do with my hands; back arching so violently my backside rose off the mattress as he curled one of his long fingers inside my cunt, I mindlessly reached for his ginger hair, tugging on it as he continued to drive me wild.

Once again he brought me just to the precipice of orgasm before kissing his way back to my face, taking time to give appreciation to my navel and breasts. Palming his cock, he rubbed it up and down my slit, pausing at my entrance. “Relax,” he encouraged, pressing his forehead to mine as he slowly pushed past my maidenhead, unblinking blue eyes never drifting from mine. I gasped, concentrating on not clenching my muscles as he eased his cock deeper in my tight pussy.

“Are you alright?” he pressed, raising his head several inches. I nodded, carding my fingers through his hair and grabbed a fist full, yanking his mouth to mine. I needed no words to convey how I felt. I was better than alright. I was ecstatic. Responding to my silent demands, he withdrew slowly before sinking back into me, deeper this time. “Christ, you feel incredible,” he moaned, allowing my body another second to adjust to the newness of it all.

“I aim only to please,” I sassed, brazenly reaching down and laying my palm on the cure of his perfect ass. Each pump of his hips was faster as we settled into a natural rhythm, panting and moaning in time to each movement. I mewled as his fingers once again brushed over my mound, sensitive and aching for his caress. I wrapped my legs around his waist, hooking my ankles behind his back and using them to pull myself closer to him with each thrust. “Good God, Tom,” I wailed, fingernails digging into his shoulder blades. The smacking sound of flesh hitting flesh stopped as his thrusting slowed for a moment, each one becoming sharper, more resolute. I whinnied, afraid that I would be just another victim of an unsatisfactory first time. It had been so promising until this point!

Then he roughly hiked my right leg higher around his waist and crashed back into me, taking my breath away. Faster and faster, the friction between our bodies fueled the fire that burned in my veins, forcing my surrender to the flames. I felt him twitch within me, his shouts blending with my keening as he collapsed beside me in a trembling heap. Rolling onto his side, he encircled my waist with his arms and pulled me to his chest. His heart was racing and chest heaving as I snuggled against him, smiling at the feel of his stubble against my shoulder blades. “Is this going to be a night to remember?”

Tom laughed lightly, nuzzling my neck. “Best wrap party to date. This was such a night to remember I’ve forgotten what it is that I’m supposed to do tomorrow.”

Closing my eyes, I felt myself falling asleep, lulled by the gradual slowing of his breathing. “We will worry about that tomorrow. Until then…” I didn’t even know what it was that I was going to end with, but I rested my hand on his and smiled as, satisfied beyond measure, my consciousness slipped away.


End file.
